


What if Kryptonian Dicks were as Sensitive as Their Hearing

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Cages, Coming In Pants, Comment Fic, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Motorcycle Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Premature Ejaculation, cum kink, oversensitivity, rubbing against stuff to get off, thread fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: What it says on the tin. I had a lot of thoughts about overly sensitive dicks and how Clark in particular might deal with the problem of always cumming in his pants. This is mostly Clark with a dash of Conner at the end where he discovers his sexuality on the back of Tim's motorcycle.





	What if Kryptonian Dicks were as Sensitive as Their Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just a string of messages I sent my friends on Discord. I liked the ideas so much but I AM SOOO LAZY so I knew I was never gonna turn it into a fic. So that's why this is really just a stream of consciousness thirst fic with no actual narrative. Similar to a lot of Twitter thirst threads I've been reading lately I think.
> 
> Fair warning, there be cum here and it touches on young Clark when he first develops the problem.

So we all know how comics Conner is a raging slut right?

I mean, it is not subtle.

And even though he's half Clark, he never had parents to teach him how to be a polite and modest gentleman

So I pose a theory:

Clark was every bit as horny and desperate for sex as Conner but because he had manners he was a chronic masturbater instead of a creepy fucc boi.

Imagine little teen Clark speeding home after school to hole up in his room, beating his meat as often as he could possibly manage. It's why he's always so quick to get his chores done. He's just so very desperate to touch himself.

He plays football because of all the bodily contact. And wearing a cup means no danger of anyone seeing or feeling his erection.

He's cum in his jock a few times during practice

He always volunteers to help clean up the field or run extra laps so he won't have to shower with anyone else. He's so polite and hard-working normally so no one questions it.

He's got them all fooled. Everyone thinks he's the nicest boy in town but really he's just a huge perv who will rub his dick against anything to get off.

He cums in his pants so often, he volunteers to take over laundry duty to keep his Ma from finding all his cum stained underwear.

His polite boy persona is all just a cover for his perversions.

He goes on dates with girls but won't let them touch his dick cos he knows he'll cum as soon as they do. He even puts a condom on before he leaves the house to catch any mess he might make if they start necking in the truck. This lasts though his college years at the very least.

The more attention he gets from real human bodies, the less prone he is to jizzing his pants but once a pervert always a pervert.   
It helps that he can make it to the stratosphere in a matter of seconds. If he needs to rub one out between missions he just flies up high enough to not be seen and takes his dick out while floating on a cloud.

He gets one of those cock tethers to wear with his costume so that even if he gets hard, it won't stick up and will be less noticeable 

It gets quite painful during league meetings but he likes the pain. And his suit is stain proof so he knows if he's covered by the table he can just tickle the head until he shoots if it gets bad enough.

Bruce isn't fooled though. He never is. He notices everything about everyone and most importantly, he is father to teenage boys. He knows what dry cum smells like.

So Bruce tests his theory.

He watches Clark closely throughout the league meeting and he knows Clark is hard. He's always hard around this many attractive and athletic people. But he also knows Clark hasn't cum in his pants today. He can always tell because Clark will blush and look distracted, then he'll make a face like he's burping, then he'll blush even harder but he'll be slightly more relaxed. Today though he is still tense.

When the meeting ends and everyone is going their separate ways, Bruce asks Clark for a word in private. He can see how much Clark wants to say no, wants to hurry up and find a private place to jerk off, but Clark is a polite boy. He'd never say no to such a small request from a friend.

As soon as they're alone Bruce shoves Clark into the wall and crowds in real close, taking off his cowl to remind Clark how handsome he is. "You like men, don't you Clark? And you like me specifically, right? You can't hide from Batman," he says low and gravelly and Clark doesn't know what to say. He can only whimper in shame and arousal but Bruce can see the yes clear as day on Clark's face. So he rips Clark's pants down, exposing him.

He knew Clark would be hard but was surprised to see there was already a half dried cum stain spanning the length of his thigh. "Well I came here to expose you for the pervert you are but I see you made my job easy for me. How long have you been walking around with messy tights, hm?" Without releasing Clark's cock from its tether, he pulls Clark's pants back up and grabs his cock, stroking it quickly through his pants. Bruce had every intention of teasing Clark further but was robbed of the chance when Clark came again after only five strokes.

"Wow Clark. I figured you were sensitive but this is really next level. Is it a Kryptonian thing or are you really just that big of a pervert?"

Clark figures it's probably both. All his other senses are more sensitive so this probably is too. But a lifetime of rubbing off in semi public has certainly  _ made _ him a pervert.

Clark seems to be getting upset so Bruce changes his tone to something less Dom and more friend and Clark confesses everything and Bruce is inwardly delighted. He has found himself just the perfect fuck toy.

Now I think we should name some stuff Clark has rubbed against.

It all started when he was sliding down the bannister. He was home alone and knew he could get away with it. He was about 13 ish? It felt so good against his privates that he ran back up the stairs to do it again. By the time he got to the bottom his pants were wet and sticky. He freaked out, thinking he'd peed but when he went to the bathroom to clean up he saw the substance was white and thick and he suddenly remembered his lessons from health class. Suddenly he was kind of proud of himself for having his first orgasm. The thought of it was making his dick hard again and he touched it out of curiosity. It felt so good he didn't stop until his mom came home. He ran to the shower to wash off and insisted on doing the laundry himself

It is around the time he enters high school that he stops riding horses. His powers have begun to manifest so he doesn't need to and every time he does he ends up with sticky underwear

Sometimes even now as an adult, Clark will slide down a railing and rub himself against it until he cums.

When he first visits Bruce at his home, he still has those ridiculous poles behind the bookcase as his cave entrance. Clark insists on sliding down it to get the full experience. He slides himself a little slower than normal velocity and halfway down he cums. Bruce doesn't notice.

Clark will rub against anything soft. Pillows, couch cushions, between mattresses. He likes smooth surfaces too. A freshly lacquered table, a polished wood floor, the knobs protruding from the footboard on his bed. Sometimes before he goes to sleep he sticks a teddy bear in his pants. He'll rub off on it before falling asleep and after waking up. Sometimes there's so much jizz on it that he's sure he must cum during the night too.

He has wet dreams at least 2-3 times a week. It slows to once a week around college age but it never stops completely.

Okay so Hal…

He notices one day how clearly he can see the outline of Clark's dick through his suit. And it's nice. Real nice. Of course he doesn't realize the reason he can see it stretching down Clark's pant leg is because he's fully erect but held in a downward position by a tether. But he decides he should pop in on Clark one of these days to see if he can get a lil taste.

So one day, as he's in the neighborhood and has an afternoon free, he lands on Clark's balcony and lucky him, Clark's just getting home from a mission and he's getting undressed.

Hal sits back to watch the show but when Clark pulls his pants down, Hal sees the tether. He's confused but kinda turned on. Clark releases his cock and it immediately rises to its proper position. But then Clark sees Hal and he grabs the nearest throw pillow to cover his dick and blushes from head to toe.

Hal lets himself in and makes it clear that he's come for sex and he's so arrogant about it because even straight boys never turn him down and he's fairly certain Clark is not straight.

And Clark does want to. But he's shy and he's polite and he's sure Hal saw the tether and he knows he'll bring it up. But then Hal is fully naked and his cock is hard and plump and it looks delicious and Clark cums against the pillow. He allows himself a shudder and though Hal doesn't know it's because he just came, he'll see the evidence soon enough and he's panicking cos Hal is really hot and he's walking towards him and Clark shouts, "I have a problem with premature ejaculation!" which stops Hal in his tracks. He sort of smirks in a cute way and he looks baffled but oddly pleased so Clark continues, "I think it's a Kryptonian thing and I have basically no recovery time so it's not really an issue during sex but it's weird and it's the answer to a lot of questions you're about to have if we do this."

Hal took a moment to process the information but decided this was actually a very interesting turn of events. "How delightful to have a lover who can't stop cumming on your cock," he purred.

So Hal took him to bed and Clark was shy at first. He's always been a bit insecure about this problem, though it's never seemed to bother men. Clark has always preferred to bottom. But once he cums a time or two he starts to loosen up quite a bit. And Hal can fuck him any way he wants, really. Clark can't get hurt and he really does love getting fucked. And even if he had objections he's too busy sobbing at the stimulation to articulate.

They fuck all afternoon and into the evening before needing food. They order pizza and shower and clean up while they wait for it to arrive and they have a lovely dinner watching TV on the couch. Hal leaves after he helps Clark remake his bed with fresh sheets.

He fucks Clark probably once every couple weeks from that point forward.

And I swore to myself I was done with this and I am but just one last thought… Hal and Bruce teaming up to tag team Clark to see if they can get him to the point where he's dry or can no longer get hard.

One last thing and then I swear I'm done. Jon inherits Clark's powers. He also inherits his sensitivity. That is all.

Okay I'm just not done and I'm not sorry

Lois really enjoys making Clark rub off on stuff in public.

She is a true domme and sometimes when the office is nearly empty she'll call Clark over to her desk and she'll stick her hand out and Clark is a good boy -- he knows what that means. He moves to place his dick against her hand and he rubs until the front of his slacks are noticeably wet.

Or she'll take him into the emergency stairwell and watch as he swings his leg over the railing and get off in less than a minute. Railings have always been his favorite and she knows that.

She'll take him into Perry's office and make him cum against his chair, his desk, into his coffee cup.

Most of the time when they fuck, she pegs him. She knows he prefers to bottom and she loves topping him. She also knows he's a cum machine and she's not ready to be pregnant yet.

She knows about Bruce and Hal. She's fine with it. If she's home she gets to watch and sometimes even gets involved. If she's not home, she's glad someone is caring for Clark's needs.

Sometimes they'll be out at a restaurant and she'll know Clark is hard under the table. She knows it's because her dress is so sexy. She'll order him to cum on himself. That he should move his hand under the table cloth and not to stop touching even if the waiter comes back before he's finished

He follows all her orders without question because he is a good and polite boy.

He cums in his pants three times on their wedding day. Once because she orders him to during Bruce's best man speech and twice out of happiness. The first time was on the altar when they kissed for the first time. Yes, in front of everyone. Lois, Clark, and Hal are the only ones who noticed. The third time was during their first dance when Lois pressed in real close. Again, it was in front of everyone but only Clark knew.

When they get to their hotel suite, Lois makes him cum on every surface before he's allowed to touch her.

-

So continuity wise this is a little tricky, when Tim and Kon first meet it's in the original 90s version of Kon's character where he is at his thirstiest but he is not actually a clone of Superman. Somewhere they retconned him as being half Clark half Lex but I've not yet read this version so Idk what he's like or how he and Tim met. So I'll be taking some liberties is what I'm saying.

For the sake of my own self indulgence, let's say his original 90s backstory stays intact except he was always Clark's actual clone.

The scientists keep him in a stasis til he's 16. And they have no idea the thirst levels experienced by Kryptonians so when they educate him in his tube, it's only basic human information. He's socialized on 90s sitcoms, which don't ignore the topic of lust, but don't do much in the way of actually indulging it. So when he wakes up, he knows he's hungry for something, that he itches inside, but he's not that bright so he doesn't really put two and two together right away

He flirts with everyone because he thinks he's supposed to and when he has someone's attention, looking at him like they want to devour him, the itch gets stronger and he knows he's onto something but he doesn't know what.

But he's always being pulled this way and that so he never gets past the flirting stage, never finds out how to scratch the itch.

He has wet dreams, but he had them ever since he woke up. And they're never about anything other than a vague feeling of pleasure and no one's ever said anything to him about his dirty laundry, so he thought that was normal and never bothered asking questions about it. It'll be a normal dream and then all of a sudden he'll be overtaken by a heat deep inside himself until the noise fades away and all that's left is the heat. He cums in his sleep and leaves a REM state, forgetting the dream entirely.

But then he meets Tim. He flirts with Tim just like he would a girl but he doesn't know why he feels so compelled to do so. Just being around him makes the itch so much stronger. And Tim, well, he feels an itch of his own. Kon looks just like an age appropriate Superman with way better style and just looking at him makes Tim want to pull his perfectly coiffed hair.

And Tim has very little adult supervision so it doesn't take long for them to end up alone, which is exactly what Tim has been waiting for. They're in Gotham, just the two of them, before Young Justice even starts, and they've just defeated the villain du jour and Tim invites him to a nearby safehouse to "clean up" and "take a nap" before flying home. Kon doesn't have anything else going on right now and he's glad for any excuse to spend time with Tim so of course he says yes. He even lets Tim talk him into riding on his motorcycle. Tim wants to impress Kon, thinks taking him for a swing on the bike will make him seem cool. He's right.

But Kon's never been on a motorcycle and his dick has never been touched or rubbed or trapped against another body before. Sure, it's brushed things a little but watching Tim fight, seeing him sitting on his bike with all that power between his legs, beckoning to him with a helmet in his outstretched hands? He's already more than a little worked up.

Kon puts the helmet on and hears Tim's voice on the commlink telling him he can hold onto his waist so he doesn't fall off as he's climbing onto the bike. Kon will take any opportunity to touch Tim. He sits with his dick a respectable distance from Tim's butt, but then Tim cranks the engine and Kon can't help but gasp and thrust forward a little from the vibrations. He moans at the heat and the friction, clutching to Tim as they speed off. Between moans, Kon breathlessly tells Tim he understands why he prefers this method of travel. This reaction wasn't what Tim expected, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't, in his most desperate and thirsty moment, rubbed off on his motorcycle. But any response he would have given was forgotten when Kon gasps shakily and exclaims "Something's happening!" before pressing hard into Tim's ass and having his first ever orgasm, jizzing himself against his only friend's back, zooming through gritty streets at 60 mph.

Tim doesn't know this is Kon's first orgasm and is mildly alarmed when he starts whimpering and rutting him. But a much larger part of him is incredibly turned on by the idea of big macho ladies man Kon being so virginal and sensitive, he came in less than 30 seconds with no direct contact.

It didn't take Tim long to guess that Kon had no experience at all, since, when he stopped cumming he asked between broken gasps what that feeling was and why he felt so hot between his legs. "It would appear to be an orgasm. The heat you feel is sexual arousal." Kon feels like a fog has lifted. The final pieces clicking into place. He never stops rolling his hips into Tim though.

"Sexual...? Does that mean I want to have sex with you?" Kon thinks that sounds about right, since his hands won't stop wandering over Tim's lithely muscled body and his dick refuses to get soft and he can feel the heat building to a peak again.

"I sure hope so," Tim answers. He’s glad the safe house is just around one last corner because he's anxious to get a real taste, wants to see Kon's handsome face as he explores his body for the first time.

Kon cums again as Tim is pulling into the dark alley because he can't help himself. He's never felt stimulation like this before and it's all he can do but to clutch Tim and shake as he releases, really coating the inside of his own pants and the outside of Tim's. Not that he's noticed that part yet.

They park and get off the bike and when they remove their helmets, Kon looks at Tim with such a dopey, half-lidded expression, clearly a little out of breath and Tim gets in real close and hops up onto Kon, wrapping his legs around Kon's waist, telling him to fly them up to the roof and touch down in front of the door so Tim can scan his biometrics. He directs Kon into the building and does all this from the comfort of Kon's strong arms, enjoying very much having a super powered lust drunk puppy at his service.

Tim orders Kon to place him on the bed and undress himself. It is the moment Kon goes to remove his pants that he sees the wet stain on the front. He pulls them down and sees the same substance that often appears while he's sleeping and finally the last piece clicks into place. Kon tells Tim everything about what he's been experiencing and Tim helps fill in the gaps in his knowledge.

Tim is a virgin too so he and Kon take things slow. They start with just kisses and touches and move onto dry humping and hand jobs with a bit of oral towards the end. They learn that Kon has very little control over himself. That he's sensitive to touch and insatiable. No matter how many times Kon cums, his dick stays hard and ready. They lose track of just how many times Kon shoots by the time they eventually become too tired to continue. This does not stop Kon from cumming all up Tim's back while they sleep, or their immediate resumption of sexual activities upon waking.

They eventually have to clean up and part ways, returning to their regular lives, but Kon promises to come back next weekend for a little more experimenting and perhaps even a real date, before he flies himself back to Hawaii. It takes a little while to fly there since he isn't as fast as Superman yet, but he's all alone up in the clouds so he plays with himself as a way to pass the time, remembering Tim's soft skin and pretty, boyish face.

The problem is, now that the lid's been removed from the box, he can't put it back on. Suddenly, all he can think about is touching himself. He's so conscious of every so much as gentle breeze that caresses his cock. Every slight brush has him hyper aware of how easily he could shoot off if he's not careful. Rex and Roxy are getting very concerned with how much time he's spending shut away in his room.

By the time he returns to Tim, Kon is a bit of a nervous wreck. He came in his pants in public twice during the week and he's taken to desperately rubbing himself against any protruding household object he can find, just to try and get some relief. He tells Tim that he feels like he can't control his dick and he's made himself such a public figure, he's terrified of having an accident while crime fighting and the whole thing being live broadcast to every home in Hawaii. A valid concern for any teen with super powers.

Tim promises to make him new pants with stain proof material since there's bound to be some lying around the cave somewhere, but that only sort of solves the problem. But Tim's having control issues of his own and can't wait any longer now that he and Kon are finally alone together again and takes him to the bedroom to be ravished. He'd sort of thought he'd been exaggerating Kon's sensitivity levels in his imagination, but was delighted to see Kon can still cum like a fountain in less than 30 seconds when given proper motivation.

Kon agrees to stick around for a few days while Tim works on solutions. In a suspicious twist, Tim was able to find the exact type of fabric he needed in Superman's colors, catalogued and properly labeled in Alfred's sewing room. It doesn't take Tim long to come up with a working hypothesis on why that might be, considering Bruce's… closeness with Clark. He invites Kon to the manor for a fitting with Alfred and shares his theory in private. He doesn't think either of them have the courage to ask their surrogate dads if Clark also has issues not jizzing himself in public but Alfred's nonplussed reaction to Tim's request tells sort of answers the question for them.

As for a permanent solution to the problem, it's a bit out of Tim's depth. He's more computer smart than doctor smart after all, but he does use his computer smarts to buy a wide range of cock cages and chastity devices with his credit card and rush deliver them to the safehouse where Kon is staying.

They have a fun afternoon trying them on and testing their functionality, but in the end Kon chooses the one that he thinks will hide best under his hero pants and then buys himself the most padded jock he can find, just as a further precaution. The pain helps him stay soft during public appearances and even when he starts to like the pain, his suit pants keep the outside from reflecting the mess of the inside.

Later on down the line, when Tim and Kon become exclusive, Kon gives him the key to the device. They both know Kon can easily break out if he wants to but he doesn't. Because he wants Tim to own the part of him, wants to be a good boy for his master. Every time Kon visits, Tim takes the cage off and takes Kon for a ride on his motorcycle. Makes him wear civilian pants so there's no way to hide the mess if they have to stop a crime.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there it is. Hope the format was bearable. 
> 
> Mistakenforademigod on all social media


End file.
